Better Days
by TaylorSnickerBitch
Summary: Everything exloded. Two crewmates are torn from their ship in fiery explosion and now they are held captive. When everything is broken, can they find faith in eachover? Contains Ro/Spider friendship, RO/B, SB, Kate/Buffer and BOB. Please Rate and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

I worked on this so hard it's not funny. And still it sucks

I was going to get this Beta'd but I got impatient so i just edited it over and over until i thought it was okay. But it still probably has heaps of mistakes. Please ignore them 3333

Rated PG but rating might go up.

Pardon OOCness

Please comment, even if you don't like it

----------||----------

It all exploded.

The roaring fire gushed everywhere, devouring everything hungrily and violently. Spider couldn't see anything, just the thick black smoke. He waved his hands around franticly, confusion swallowing his mind. What had just happened? One minute he was walking casually through the corridor of the seized mother ship vessel, trying to find evidence of illegal trading, and the next minute he was stumbling around in a pool of smoke, trying to find something to hold onto that wasn't searing hot.

"Help!!" he yelled.

His eyes shot opened and the smoke gushed into his open mouth, clogging up his lungs. He coughed and spluttered and he ran forward, constantly running into chipped remainders of what could have been walls. There was no water! Shouldn't the boat be sinking if something had exploded? His brain had left his body as he flailed around. The more he coughed, trying to force smoke out of his aching lungs, the more fatal mist seared down his throat. He was trapped.

Something hooked onto his arm, pulling him to the side. He let out a broken gasp as he fell into something hard. Before he had time to gather his thoughts, if he had any left, he was pulled back again, towards the darkness of the smoke. He tried to protest but as he tried to kick and thrash more smoke parched his throat. He gave in; panic eating him alive and he fell into the darkness.

***

Spider woke up with a gasp, his lungs overwhelmed by the oxygen.

He coughed hard, forcing the blackness out of his lungs. He rejoiced in the clean air and slumped back down onto the floor. He had no idea what had happened, or even of where he was, but he couldn't have cared less.

He strained his eyes, struggling to see around him. It watch pitch black, yet the air was free of smoke so he was thankful for that. If he strained his eyes hard enough he could see the outline of objects in the room. But that didn't matter to him. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Whatever had happened, he was alive.

He shuffled over and…. He froze. He felt his head bump into something cold; the fear that had just washed out of him surged back like a stampede. He cautiously raised his head to look up, giving a relived sigh. Ro was sitting against the wall, the rising and the falling of his chest the only indicator of life. His skin was bruised and cut, but, Spider thought, he was alive. Battered but living.

He sat up, painlessly, and started to shake his senior. His face twitched, eyes slowly opening. Spider jumped as Ro suddenly shot up. He grunted in pain and slumped back down all in one move, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Ro?" he asked, attempting to mask the concern in his voice "what happened?"

The man squinted, a hand wiping away a faint trail of blood form his nose.  
"Err, fire..." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably.  
"God, grrruhh, it hurts" was all he could say after a cold minute of silence. Spider watched as the smaller man shuffled, his face reflecting his pain. He hated watching a crewmate in pain but he honestly didn't know what to do. Maybe if Bomber or swain was there…He felt his heart sink. Where was the rest of the crew? What had happened to them? The questions rushed through his head, barley blocking out Ro's sudden plead for help.

He turned, looking into the blackness. From what he could see Ro looked to be in unbearable pain. Spider felt his heart pound fast "W-what is it? Are you okay?"

"Do you have your Cyalume stick? I can't find mine" he blurted out, voice shaky.

Spider raised an eyebrow, shaking as a response. His stomach did flips as a wave of dehydration sweep over him. Ro already knew what he was going to say and spoke out again, this time his voice raising.

"Y-yeah, but do you have something? You know, a nice, big light would be nice right about n-now!!"

Spider stared, sudden concern and confusion flowing through him. Was Ro afraid of the dark, or did the injuries mess with his head?

He wasn't going to answer him, no, instead he buried his head in his hands and tried to recall what had happened. There would have had to be an explosion, but what had happened? Now it was pitch black but the lingering smell of smoke had disappeared. Where was he?

"Do you have a match?" Ro yelled, breaking Spider's chain of thoughts. He looked back up, now irritated. "How do we know if there is any, um, ventilation in here? We could suffocate." He said, trying to sound as serious and commanding as possible, if that was possible for him. If Ro didn't shut up soon he swore he would crack.

"So what?!" he growled, the panic he was bottling up starting to leak. He crumbled down, gripping onto himself, shaking with fear as he panted, trying to ease the pressure that bore down from the darkness.  
"Who cares?! We'll be done once they decide they've had enough of us, we'll be dead, you hear, DEAD!! Why can't I die were I can at least see my murderer? Are you breathing all the air in here? There's no air! I…I can't breathe!"

"Ro!" Spider leant forward, wrapping his arms around his senior. It was the last thing he would ever imagine himself doing in his whole life but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He could feel the man fight away from him for a minute- but the need to cling onto another human overwhelmed him. Spider grunted as Ro thew himself onto him, sobbing softly into his shoulder. He seaman felt so arrogant and guilty.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were…."

His brain was scattered and he couldn't even remember what he was going to say. The smaller man gripped onto him harder, breathing into his shoulder as if it was the only supply of oxygen in the pitch black room. It was so out of character for him, thought spider, Ro was always the independent one; it was as if he was scared of nothing and no one, even if he was whiney and gloomy most of the time. The fear that had taken over him slowly eebed away.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, sniffling as he loosed his grip on Spider "I-its just," -he paused for a minute- "Dad used to lock me in the room under the stairs when I was young… He said that I would suffocate unless I acted well. He said that the darkness would kill me and was pointless to dream about being free."

Spider blinked, awkwardly rubbing his senior's back.  
His father? He remember way back when he had heard new of the death of Ro's father, but he would've never guessed that he was a horrid man who'd do something like that to Ro. It just proved to him that there were hundreds of things that he didn't know about his crewmates.

Ro pushed away, rubbing his eyes, trying to think. "If I was stuck with buffer he would have a lighter," he grumbled. Spider chuckled at the remark. "I think your better now." He said, a goofy smile spreading over his face. He swore he heard his senior chuckle back.

"Okay, now where are we?" Spider asked, trying to regain his seriousness; if he could call it that.

Ro looked at him, his dark eyes merging into the blackness. He hesitated for a moment.

"A boat or something. It must belong to the guy,"-he leant forward, lowing his voice to a whisper, as if someone was listening- "who planted the bomb on the mother ship. He was planning to kill the men on there and take their stuff, but he sure as hell succeeded in one thing. He blew the roof off that boat, which we were in."

Spider squeezed his eyes close, trying to let the words sink in. Were they…taken hostage by the guy? If there was a bomb planted on the mother ship, was his crewmates okay?  
"Bomber?!" He thought out loud, regretting saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. Ro's face broke into a scowl.

"I don't know." he growled, sounding all too much like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Oh god" Spider breathed, concerned. What if Bomber had been hurt, or even worse, killed?

"She doesn't like you like that." He heard Ro hiss under his breath. Spider was caught off guard "What?!". Ro glared up at him, eyes burning with jealously. He scoffed, shaking his head "you heard what I said."

"She's just a friend!!" The seaman shot back, aggravated that someone would say that. Bomber was like a sister to him, not a…Ro ignored him, slumping back against the cold wall, sulking. To Spider it looked like he was trying to melt away into the wall.  
'If only' he thought, pulling his legs into his chest and resting his head on them.

"What's going to happen to us?"

The smaller man looked up. He shook his head, keeping full eye contact the whole time.

"One, they're going to use us as hostages. Two, they're going to use us as slaves. Three, they're going to kill us. Take a guess."

It was as if it all exploded. Spider shivered, melting into the blackness of the room.

And that's when he heard the gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

I. Need. To. Stop. Working. On. This. Stuff

Well, its fiction, right? So I guess I can make it unrealistic XD I have next-to-none internet access ritenow so I couldn't get this beta'd.

Please comment, I love it 3333  
ConCrit appreciated but nothing talking about my writing style plz

Excuse any OOCness

----------||----------

The gunshot sounded like a piercing screech through the black room.

The two men froze, holding their breath. _'What was that?!'_ Spider yelled in his mind. His felt like it was spinning. They herd footsteps and piercing sound of scraping of metal in the distance, yet the darkness blinded them. They couldn't see at all. "God." Spider breathed as his heart pounded madly in his chest. Ro elbowed him in the ribs as sign for him to be quiet. He bit his lip hard, muffling the sharp pain.

Suddenly the blackness was cut through by a piercing light. The two men squinted, shielding their eyes. The light was ruthless as it blazed violently, surging thought he room. The darkness fled into the corners of the room and through the blinding light the figure in the doorway became visible.

There was a man standing in the middle of the light.  
He was tall and ugly, with bludging muscles that made his wrinkled, tanned skin look like it was going to tear apart form the weight inside. He wasn't thin either; his stomach stretched the faded grey singlet he was wearing, making his hairy legs look short. But that didn't matter at all, because…

And he held a gun.

He raised it, expression blank, as spoke in a voice like a growling bear "You. Get out here."

He was pointing the gun straight at Ro. He gulped hard as he tried to hind the distress from his face, contemplating wether or not he should try to fight back. His hand strayed cautiously down to his own gun holster. It was empty. His gun had been stolen.

"Get here now!!" the man screamed, making Ro jump to his feet. He unwillingly walked forward into the light, passing one last glance to Spider, his face forced into a blank stare. The man grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him away. The light vanished with one echoing bang and the black rushed through the room, surrounding him with nothingness.

Spider was alone.

Another gunshot fired and Spider squeezed his eyes shut.  
Now he was truly alone on this bloody boat.  
Ro was dead.

***  
He had no idea how long he sat in the room.

It must have been days. By now he couldn't see anything, just the endless blackness that held him captive. His stomach growled like the voice of the man who had, obviously, taken the life of the radio operator.  
He wanted to yell so badly and he wanted to cry over the selfish, stuck up, anti-social prick that he had grown to consider a friend. His heart smash inside, heavy like lead. He wanted to feel again, but the darkness didn't let him.

He was eaten from the inside out, lying in the endless mass of nothing, feeling himself melt away

But he had to survive. Somehow.

***  
When the light came again it was more violent and bright than the last time. Spider shot up, beads of sweat forming on his stressed face. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping that he would not see what the thought he would. But he did. The man stood in the doorway, the same blank expression on his face, holding the same gun in his chubby hand.

"You," he growled. It was the voice that had haunted him for what felt like a lifetime "Get here. Now."

"N-n o"

"What?!" the man yelled, taking a loud stamp forward, his bulging muscles tensing.

"What's the point?" Spider murmured dryly, his chipped lips stinging as he talked.

"The point is that I want you to come here. Or I'll blow your ****ing head off, just like I did to your friend!!"

Ro defiantly was dead. He was really dead. Spider had no tears to cry, no breath to speak, he had nowhere to run anymore. He shakily stood up and walked towards the light. He could fight, but he would give it time. It was all over now. The end of the game. He had tried and he had failed. But he wasn't afraid to try again.

His head spun around and around as he took each shaky step forward. It couldn't end like this.  
"Oh, hurry up!!" grunted the man, storming forward and grabbing Spider by his collar. He dragged him out of the room, away from the darkness which waved pleasantly at him from the corners of the cell. Spider was in a hallway now, inside some type of ship. It smelt strongly of fish, sweat and drugs, just like the boats he had been on in the past. He wondered if he should make his move now and try to elbow the beefy man, giving him enough time to escape…but to where?  
_'Exactly,'_ he thought, _'there is no where I can escape to, for all I know we could be in the middle of the ocean.'_

He grunted as the man shoved him to the side suddenly, smashing him into the wall. He scowled yet spoke with a voice full of humour "Whoops. Wrong turn." He pulled Spider off the wall by the back of his uniform and continued to push him forward, down the narrowing hallway. Then, finally, after huffing and panting from the man's tight grip, he came to a door.  
It was made out of Oakwood and smelt like pine. The bulky man knocked on the door and then stood back and waited.

A muffled voice called out something in a foreign language from behind the closed door. The man nodded to himself and swung it open, pushing Spider through the entrance and down onto the floor.

He had had a gutful of being pushed around.

Spider slowly and cautiously looked up. He was now in some type of office. It wasn't elaborately decorated yet it looked nothing like an office of a ruthless bomber. The walls were painted with a pale white colour, lined with brown. Parts of the room were messy and other parts clean and incense burnt, filling the room with the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon, yet the strong smell of fish, sweat and drugs lingered. As confusion sparked in his head, a voice spoke.

"Good."

There was a desk in the centre of the room which was covered in papers with designs and writing, and at the desk sat a man. The man looked to be in his early fifties with greying black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail. He looked rich. Filthy rich. His face was carved with scars and a pair of neat, heavy sunglasses sat on his nose. He wore a white button-up shirt, splattered with stains. Yet that look on his face reminded Spider of a greedy billionaire.

He spoke again as he pointed calmly to a door on the far-end wall

"You're good enough to stay. You'll hear more later. Get into there and take those disgusting clothes. You'll be handed something else, now hurry up before I decide to dispose of you."

Spider stood up from off the floor and stared, confused, at the man. What had he just said? It made no sense whatsoever. Everything lately was all secrets and statements giving him no information of the things that were happening around him _'What the hell is happening?'_

He knew better than to question the man, his body was to sore from trying to figure things out that way. He walked to the door, never taking his eye off the man. He knew he would just have to go along with whatever was happening. He didn't have a choice. He opened the door and turned to close it slowly behind him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he was watchful until the door was fully shut.

He swung around to look at where he was. Some type of locker room? He wasn't sure. Steam drifted through the air and the room smelt of mothballs.

"Spider?"

His heart stopped beating as the familiar voice echoed around the small room.

He turned, slowly, savouring the moment.

He looked into the eyes of his Radio Operator and beamed. Ro was alive!! He wasn't alone anymore. The sensation overpowered him and he rushed forward, hugging the smaller man tightly. He was alive, he wasn't dead! He clung onto the man as if it was the only thing keeping him alive and he couldn't care about how uncomfortable Ro would have been. They were both alive.

"Get off!!" Ro growled, prying Spider from him. But he was smiling. That foreign sight brightened up the whole situation.

"Sorry," he was trying to force the goofy smile off his face "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Ro scowled, reaching over to pick something off from a wooden bench that lined the side wall. He picked up a midnight black shirt, grimacing at how the sleeves were torn and put it on. Spider felt his face glow red at the fact that he hadn't noticed that Ro wasn't wearing a shirt. He suddenly wanted to run away. Quickly.

He stood there in the silence, watching his senior pull at the over-sized shirt disapprovingly. Finally Ro looked up, the smile long gone from his face. "You'd better put these rags on! Or someone might get angry," he insisted as he sat back down on the bench.

The seaman blinked, looking around the room. There was a pile of clothes slumped onto the coarse wood. He looked back to Ro. He gave him a nod, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

He walked over and picked up the clothes. He had to bite his tongue to keep his teeth from grinding. The shirt was old and worn, its grey material dangling loosely. The pants were better; dark grey track pants that might have been black a lifetime ago. Spider looked back at Ro from the corner of his eye. The man gave a quick glance to the clothing then went back to looking down at his own hands.

"Uuum," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Just put the clothes on!"

"Okay, okay!"

Spider turned his back to the man, quickly sliding his uniform shirts off, blushing as he felt dark eyes scanning over his back. He could almost _feel_ Ro smirk at him. He pulled the old, grey shirt on quickly, shivering as the old material draped over his skin. But then he felt his face burn. He had to put the pants on, didn't he? "Stop looking!" he growled behind him, listening as Ro tried to come up with a sarcastic come-back. Within seconds he quickly changed his comfortable navy cargos to the strange worn trackies.

"I hate this stuff," he complained, walking over and flopping down next to his senior. Ro nodded, eyes shining in the unfamiliar light.

"What's going to happen?"

Ro was opened his mouth to throw out some pessimistic theories but the sound of the doorknob twisting made him freeze. The rich-looking man from before flung the door open, smiling pleasantly as he strolled into the room. A gun hung menacingly from his hip, warning them to shut up and listen.

"Are you fitting in nicely?" the man asked, the tone of his voice past unreadable.

"Let us go," Ro growled, finally having his fill of sitting around in some foreign boat all day. He was trying to sound more superior than he was. Tougher.

"No," he said quietly "You're not going, your freedom's sold, you belong to me now."

The two men looked at each over with wide eyes, confused and angry. They looked up to the man who was standing at the door, his hand buried deep into his pockets.

"You're my slaves."

It was if everything exploded. They were trapped.


End file.
